Caroline Makes Things Right
by writeinspiredraw
Summary: Because we all know Hannah would have been gone sooner if Caroline Julian had gotten involved. Read on to find out how Caroline solves the entire first half of Season Six and the Booth/Hannah thing. Totally B/B by the way, Caroline would settle for nothing less.


**(A/N): This oneshot was after I wrote another one shot, I think it was A Happy Family, in which I said that Booth needed to essentially get his ass handed to him over what he was doing at the beginning of season six. And I could think of no-one better to do that than Caroline Julian. Okay, so Angela wanted a go, but I had them both duel it out in my head and Caroline won, hands down. I love Angela, but Caroline's voice would not be denied. So, yeah, I hope you like it. I don't own Bones, obviously, but as always, let me know what you think! I can't improve if I don't know what you're thinking! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Caroline Makes Things Right**

Caroline Julian was one unhappy woman. And when she was unhappy, whoever was the cause of said unhappiness would feel her wrath. The problems with that plan were, as far as the federal prosecutor could tell, that one half of the reason for her unhappiness would maybe burst into tears, and the other half wasn't around long enough for her to whack any sense into. Yes, the cause of her unhappiness was one Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan. Ever since they'd come back from their far ends of the world, Caroline had had to sit and watch as Booth would disappear more and more frequently and Brennan would get a heartbroken look that pulled on even the prosecutor's heart strings. So, she was sick of Brennan being miserable whilst Booth pretended he was having the time of his life, when Caroline knew he really wasn't. He just wanted to hurt the anthropologist purposely in a similar way that she had done accidentally. Caroline knew that the hurt Brennan had caused Booth was accidental because the anthropologist didn't have a malicious bone in her body, and Caroline hadn't thought Booth had either, but events were beginning to prove her wrong. She'd watched Booth duck out of after case drinks the night before with a pitiful excuse, so pitiful that even the anthropologist could see that he really meant that he was going to go home and have sex with his blonde reporter. Caroline knew she was no matchmaker, but she could let Booth know the truth about events that had gone on, both before and after their sabbaticals to opposite ends of the world. If ripping him a new one also happened to get the partners together, well, Caroline decided, that was just an added bonus.

She stormed into his office and slammed the door shut behind her, ignoring the junior agents' whistles of delight, all wondering what Booth had done to deserve her wrath. And, Caroline added grimly, he would most certainly feel her wrath. Yelling at Brennan recently felt too much like taking candy from a baby for Caroline's liking, and so Caroline had done something that she had never done before with anyone she dealt with on a day to day basis; she was patient and quiet, and requested things from the anthropologist rather than her usual demands. "Get your ass up from that chair." She barked out, surprising Booth into jumping upright. She set her briefcase down harshly into a chair opposite his desk and shot the man a harsh glare.

"Caroline, what-what're you doing here? If this is about the Rodriguez file, Bones and the squints are finishing up the physical evidence notes for you to take to court."

"I already know that. I talked to the beautiful scientist a half hour ago. Poor girl had been working on them for three hours already. It's only nine o'clock." Caroline shook her head sadly. Once upon a time, that hadn't been the case, as Booth would make sure she worked a healthy amount of hours before dragging her home, sometimes kicking and screaming. Well, Brennan's version of kicking and screaming. Now, Caroline could call her at practically any hour, with a ninety five percent guarantee that she was still at work. "No, I'm here because of you. What the hell are you thinking, Cherie?"

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about, Caroline."

"Why are you hell bent on destroying that lovely partner of yours? And after all she's done for your sorry behind as well?"

"Caroline, I am doing nothing of the sort with Bones. And what the hell are you on about? What exactly has she done for me?"

"Oh Cherie, sit the hell down and listen. Listen good because I will only say all this once. God knows how it pains me to be nice to people." Caroline pushed him back into his seat, ignoring his affronted expression. If he wanted niceness then he should've been nicer himself. "Right, where to start? Alright, your stint in Afghanistan. You don't honestly think you got off scott free with that, do you? The army doesn't just let people off, Cherie. Dr Brennan herself paid them for the rest of your tour and agreed to examine any bodies they send back to the US for the next two years, just so that you didn't have to go back." She cut off Booth's retort before it could even get out of his mouth. "No, don't you interrupt me. I'm not nearly finished. What else was there? Oh yes.

"That fine little boy you have. Your partner may not have been in contact with anyone whilst in that godforsaken jungle, but that didn't mean that she wasn't busting her tush beforehand. Who exactly do you think set Baby Booth up with a military secured laptop so that he could video call you whenever the kiddie wanted to? The beautiful scientist, of course. Never asked for a dime in return either for handing over a piece of equipment costing more than either you or I make in a year. That ex of yours told me that she did it just so you weren't separated from your little boy.

"And then there's been what's happened since you came back with your head clearly stuck up your ass. You've ben swanning off every night to your blonde fling, leaving a lot of paperwork and cases unattended. Don't even try to deny that one, Cher. You can't fool me. Dr Brennan has been sneaking in here at two or three every morning and filling in your reports for you, leaving at seven so you don't find out what she's done. Cullen knows and I know, but we've not told another soul in this building. Why she's choosing to save your bacon after everything you've been throwing in her face it beyond me, but then, they do say that people do crazy things for love." Caroline paused to take a breath, revelling in Booth's stunned look. "Now, I don't know why the hell you're deliberately hurting the poor woman, but I'm telling you now, Seeley Booth, this is where it stops. Make a decision; your lovely partner or the blonde floozy. Make up your mind. But if you choose the blonde floozy, make sure you're willing to give up Dr Brennan, completely." Caroline rolled her eyes and picked up her briefcase. "And tell your squints that I want the Rodriguez file on my desk by the end of play today." She stormed out of the office with a satisfied smirk on her face. Her work here was done.

…

A week later, Caroline had to swing by the lab on the way home. She hated doing so, preferring to make the squints go to her rather than the other way round. Still, sometimes, needs must, and so she found herself entering the high-tech facility with a scowl, wanting nothing more than to be home with her daughter, eating popcorn and watching a movie, something rare and precious in Caroline's book. Seeing no-one milling about, she made a beeline to Brennan's office, hand poised to knock sharply on the open glass door. However, she stopped herself from knocking as she found Booth stood in the middle of Brennan's office, holding the anthropologist close in his arms, her head resting on his chest and arms circling his back. As Caroline watched, the couple moved slightly apart from one another before Booth placed a hand on Brennan's cheek and moved in for a passionate kiss, one that left Caroline in the doorway with a smirk covering her features. Those two definitely weren't counting steamboats, that was for sure. Silently, she turned and left the lab. The file she needed could wait until tomorrow. Nothing was worth interrupting those two. It had been too damn long already. Sighing, she climbed into her car. All she thought as she started up her car was that she better get an invite to the wedding.

 **The End.**


End file.
